Whispers in the Dark
by monkiimax
Summary: Everything is going to be alright. All you need is hope and you will see that tomorrow this night will be just like a bad dream. It will be gone and you will be safe and sound.


**_Merry late Christmas! Okay so I really don´t know how this appeared but I hope you like it. As always it is unbeta and because english isn´t my first language I apologize for all the errors. So this is not a couple fic and it´s pretty sad... But still I hope you like it. And also, I think I use some Ooc on Bunnymund so I apologize for that too. _**

**_Please review and tell me what you think about it. Loves to all!_**

* * *

Bunnymund ran away as fast as he could, he was trying to figure out where to go but his mind was too busy thinking about something else. A tear escaped from his green eyes but he didn't clean it away. A loud scream echoed on the enormous warren and the small bunny stopped and shivered scared. The sky above him was too dark and the shadows around him seemed about to jump over him and hurt him.

_You have to be brave. _He remembered his father words the moment he help him hide inside that empty tree. _Nothing bad is going to happen as long as you stay here. _

The little bunny took a deep breath and then kept running.

_You don´t have to be afraid. _His dad´s voice kept echoing inside his head. _Everything is going to be alright. All you need is hope and you will see that tomorrow this night will be just like a bad dream. It will be gone. _

"I have to be brave."He repeated like a mantra. "I have to be brave"_. _

He heard lots of screaming and crying at his backs but this time he didn´t stop; he couldn´t.

"Daddy." he whispered sure nobody would ever answer to that name again.

A shadow passed in front of him and Bunnymund froze. His mini boomerang was still tied against his back but he was afraid to use it.

_Dad was teaching me this morning. _The pooka thought and he had to control the urge to cry. He had to stay calm. If he lost it now he would become an easy target in a second. He heard someone approaching him and he had to make a quick decition. He could keep running until he found a tunnel to escape or…

_Nothing bad is going to happen as long as you stay here. _His father wanted him to hide so it was obvious that was the best choice. He hoped it would be. He jumped away from the usual roads and hid in the weeds. Some more shadows walked next to him but as before he was unnoticed. That place was the perfect hiding spot and he was small enough to be covered with the tall grass.

"Did he finish with everyone?" asked a shadow loud enough for Bunnymund to hear.

"Of course we did. Finally we got rid of that pest."

_I am not a pest. I am not bad or cruel. You are the ones who should be extinct. _ Bunnymund bit his lips as he thought about the scenes he had just been witness of. Pookas, of all sizes and shapes running away from those four leg creatures; and his dad fighting them. His dad was a brave pooka. He was almost 1.80 m. tall and was strong as a tree. But those creatures were stronger and the one who fought with his dad was almost 2 m. tall.

Bunnymund closed his eyes and lay on the floor too tired to keep running.

His dad had saved him so now he had to stay alive by his own to honor his sacrifice. It was the right thing. _One day I am going to be as tall as you dad. _Bunny thought and then frowned still with his eyes tightly closed. _I am going to be as strong as you are and as brave as you. _

Suddenly he stopped feeling the dim light of the moon shinning on him. He opened his eyes slowly and he noticed a big shadow covering him.

"Look what I just found." the voice of the snow wolf was harsh and cold it made Bunnymund shiver. "A new chew toy."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Bunnymund woke up screaming and he felt cold sweat running down his back and forehead. His throat was dry and he couldn´t stop shaking.

_Just another nightmare._ He thought as he stood up from his bed and walked toward the nearest window to catch some air.

That was the second time in that month he had that memory haunting his dream but he was kind of used to it. After some hundreds of years he had learnt to deal with that constant nightmare. But, still, every time he woke up he couldn´t help to start shaking and feel slightly scared.

He peeked at the warren and then he look up toward the moon. It was shinning so brightly Bunny found unnecessary to turn on a candle.

"Yes, another nightmare Manny." whispered Bunnymund at the moon without expecting any kind of answer. The last pooka smiled slightly and then his attention turned to a mini boomerang that was laying on his night table. That mini boomerang had saved his life that night.

He remembered the way the mini boomerang hit the wolf forehead making it cry in pain and giving Bunnymund the opportunity to jump and escape. Bunnymund took the boomerang carefully and then his eyes returned to the full moon.

"Thanks Many." he said out of nowhere. That was the ritual.

After jumping away from the wolf Bunnymund started running without direction. Some other wolfs saw him as he ran and seconds later he had 5 wolves running behind him. The moment they were about to catch him something happen. A star, that was standing next to the moon, suddenly starter descending and in one moment it was running next to the little pooka. The star didn´t make a sound or give him any kind of signal but Bunnymund knew that she was there to help him, she was there to save him. She led him to a hidden tunnel small enough for him to fit but not enough for the wolves who just howled furious.

Bunnymund at that moment couldn´t understand why the star had helped him but when he became a guarding he realized Many had saved him. That was why he always thanked him whenever he had a nightmare. He owed him and he would never forget that.

He sat on his bed and hugged the mini boomerang as some tears appeared on his eyes.

_You were right dad. _He thought as he closed his eyes and the image of his dad appeared on his mind. _Today it is only a bad dream. _

* * *

**_Thanks for reading 3_**


End file.
